Love Brings Us Together
by Autumnsfalling
Summary: When Jamie falls for George and Quinn falls for Draco, what will become of the tight knit circle of friends? GW/OC DM/OC ...summary sucks...story is better.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable in this story….all I own is Jamie and Quinn.

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and decided to put it up to see if I should start writing on it again….so let me know if u like it and I will put up more….

"Jamie get up now you don't want to miss the train do you?" I heard my father yell up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes from my spot in my closet. Little did he know I had been up hours before him too excited to sleep. I had already re-packed my things like a bazillion times and taken an hour long shower. Now I was trying to decide on an outfit to wear on the train. I finally ended up picking out a black wife beater that said, "Life is like a box of chocolates….mmm chocolate!" in red letters, a pair of black capris, my anchor belt, and converse. I put on black eyeliner and clear lip gloss along with jelly bracelets and a choker and walked down stairs dragging my truck along noisily.

"What are you doing?" My father asked walking out of the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Trying to get my bloody trunk down the bloody stairs." I answered blowing the hair out of my face angrily as I pushed myself off the ground, where I had fallen when my trunk became too heavy.

"You could have asked me to do that, I mean just because you can't do magic at home doesn't mean I can't, remember?" He stated laughing as he went back into the kitchen.

I mocked him under my breath as I went upstairs to fetch Jimmy, my cat. After I got Jimmy I headed back down the stairs, grabbing my broom on the way. I had my father shrink it for me and put it in my trunk. I then fed Jimmy, and sat down for breakfast with my father.

"Where's mum at?" I asked before stuffing a piece of pancake into my mouth.

"Your mother had to go to work early, but she said that she's sorry and hopes you have a wonderful year." My father said not looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she wasn't going to say her own goodbye, that's just like her. I mean I know my mum and I didn't have the greatest relationship ever, but she could still have said a proper goodbye, ever if she did have to go to work 'early'. I mean it wasn't like I was sleeping this morning.

"So are you excited for your sixth year at Hogwarts?" My dad asked putting down the paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Bloody hell are you kidding, I don't think I slept at all last night!" I said taking my plate to the sink.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" My dad laughed as he set the dishes to magically clean themselves.  
"Yes dad I'm very excited." I said laughing as I put Jimmy in his carrier. He meowed in protest.

"Aw Jimmy don't worry it won't be that long, and soon you can go gallivanting off wherever you want." I said putting his carrier in the car while my father carried my trunk.

Once we got to the station we rushed onto platform 9 ¾.

"Jamie why are you going so fast you still have twenty minutes?" My dad asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry dad I just wanna…" but I was cut off because I heard someone scream my name and turned around just in time to be slammed into.

When the person, or people I should say, let go I realized that I had been attacked by three of my best friends, Fred, George, and Quinn.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly giving them all hugs.

I looked in the direction they came from to see the rest of my friends walking towards us.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" I asked once Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had reached us.

They all mumbled ok's and eh's and I gave them each a hug.

"You kid's might want to get on the train." I heard my father say from behind me.

"Yeah you're right. Bye Dad!" I said hugging him goodbye and going to grab my things only to find that George and Fred had taken it for me.

We all started to walk to the train when I noticed that Quinn wasn't with us. I turned around to see her talking to the ferret himself. I quickly walked towards them but when I noticed that Quinn was laughing and flirting with him I stood there shocked. Draco Malfoy was flirting with a Gryffindor. I checked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating before walking over so Quinn could see me. When she did see me her smile faded and she said goodbye to Draco but not before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was blushing as she walked over to me but immediately snapped out of it when I screamed at her.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed causing many people to give me looks but I ignored them.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"Oh don't you try that bullshit with me. I saw you flirting with that…that greasy little ferret!"

"Jamie calm down, yes ok we were flirting but it's no big deal…"

"No big deal, no big deal? Are you crazy?"

"No Jamie listen, I know that I should hate him but there is just something about him that I really like, I'm sorry I can't help it." She said going extremely mushy on me.

"Well I guess if you really think that he is decent enough for you than I guess its ok. Now come on let's get on the train before it leaves without us." I said pulling her onto the train.

A/N 2: ok so that's the first chapter…I promise there is more of George in the second one…rate please!


End file.
